


Icy blue, ash grey

by ThatTurquoiseGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossover, Firstyear, Gen, Hogwarts, Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatTurquoiseGirl
Summary: Artemis Fowl the second had been collecting information for his 'plan' of kidnapping a fairy—a letter from an owl, though, momentarily halted his research. After much thought, it was decided. He would attend Hogwarts, a school that apparantly taught magic. It's not to make more friends; he has both a plan and a motive at hand. The poor wizards and witches will never know what hit them. AU. 1st year.





	1. Prologue

 

 

The inhabitants of the British Isles were closely acquainted with mainly two weather forms—the cold and rainfall. Not as extreme as the Arctic circle or Russia, of course, but still enough for a gloomy atmosphere to prevail overall on such days. Snow, an exception, was welcomed with open arms. Unless it turned to sleet, when the curses spoken were innumerable.

Dublin was no different.

Regardless of the fact that it was September, it was pouring cats and dogs, lashing at the streets and roofs of buildings harder than a whip. The wind howled angrier than a werewolf with a headache, and thunder rumbled ominously. Flashes brighter than a hundred _Lumos_ lit up the dark, clouded night sky before vanishing and sending the city back to darkness. It wasn't a simple shower; it was an all—out storm. All were holed up inside their houses, not eager to experience the weather first - hand.

A face looked out the window of room number 256, Dublin hospital, startled by the unusual weather in the city she lived in. Dim light glowed outwards from this room. People were present in it, after all.

This face happened to be not only a face, but an entire female as well. An elegant, beautiful female, to be more precise, clutching a newborn wrapped in golden linen.

Her arms shook slightly; childbirth was stressful, she had to agree, but more so were the two strangers who had came to meet her and her husband, to talk about their first child.

Her first child. The bundle of joy, sleeping soundly in her arms. A soft smile graced her lips; with raven-black hair and icy blue eyes, he resembled his father. Another little Fowl to light up her world.

"Magic? Do you take us as imbeciles?" Said her husband, outraged.

He wasn't talking to her; unless it were some fight, he’d never talk like that to her. No, he was conversing with the female of the two visitors.

She was a perfect example of a no-nonsense person. Strict features, hair tied up in a strict bun, and a commanding aura.

Her attire was all that ruined that image. The pointy black hat on her head and black cloak like a witch were more suiting for Hallowe'en. It was a strange choice of clothes, but Angeline decided to keep that to herself. It would be quite rude to say so.

"My wife has just given birth, so I'd kindly request you to spout this nonsense to some other person who'd believe such superstitious blasphemy!"

She had the urge to tell him to calm down, but truthfully, she knew he had yet to blow a fuse. If not, he would've already ordered the Major to escort them out. Butler too was outside the door, at the ready.

"Mr Fowl, we understand your disbelief," The woman said, with a strong Scottish accent. She didn't sound as understanding as she claimed.

"Well then, you are free to take your leave." He interrupted, his eyes glinting angrily. She breathed deeply

"Timmy." She said sternly. He turned to face her. She loved her husband more than anybody in the world, but honestly, she could do without his arrogance.

"Angeline, do you honestly -"

"Rudeness is not the answer." She answered, cutting him off. "We can converse politely, in a civilised manner."

"I must agree, Mrs Fowl." The second of the duo, an old man, said. He seemed even more ridiculous then the woman in terms of attire, with a bright, purple cloak, matching hat, and a wooden stick in his hand. His eyes said another story; wise and knowledgeable were what they showed.

"Although to my belief, Mr Fowl," He continued. "it is not a matter of belief, but of acceptance, correct?"

Her husband twitched. She could sense his temper was at its limit. His temper changes were very sudden.

"Please forgive my abruptness, Mr Dumbledore, but what exactly is your reason for speaking with us?" Angeline said, hoping he would calm down.

"Minerva, if you will."

The woman nodded, before continuing. "Yes, professor. Your son is destined to play a major role in the future of the wizarding world. As well as being an extremely powerful wizard, evident from the magical aura he is giving off, it is prophesied that he," She paused uncertainly. "will assist in defeating the dark lord."

Mr Fowl made a strange, choking sound. Angeline remained confused at his reaction. Did he know what was going on?

“That's—I refuse! My son will not take part in anything related to _that_ …” His tone forced and worried, Angeline's curiosity continued to increase.

“That will up to to him, Mr Fowl.” The tension in the room increased by a notch.

The old man shook his head. "Ah, these discussions can continue later. What are planning to name your child, Mrs Fowl?" Dumbledore asked, in a kind and soothing tone.

Before her husband could reply, she said, having made her mind much earlier, "Artemis Fowl the second."


	2. Chapter 2

The Fowl manor was silent. There was no major reason for this, but that silence is golden. The Fowl family does _love_ gold, after all.

Sitting at his desk in his bedroom was Artemis Fowl the second. His appearance was quite disheveled - dark bags were beneath his eyes, his face was paler, his hair was was slightly disheveled, and his body was thinner. His exterior appearance was almost equivalent to that of a vampire. (Juliet insisted all he required were fangs and a cloak - he even had the smirk.)

His gaze was at nothing in particular, lost in his thoughts. No ordinary thoughts, of course.

His desk was uncharacteristically littered with papers, disordered and random. He had been meaning to tidy it. As of the moment, his plotting was more important.

The papers may have not been tidied, but their was importance was quite. Business plans, technological blueprints, and most importantly, evidence and sightings of fairies.

The first two were fine - they may have not been normal for an eleven year-old, but at least normal for fellow humans.

The fairies were an entire separate case.

Since childhood he had an interest in fairies and magic. He wouldn't call it superstitious or irrational - for he was Artemis Fowl the second, and would never believe in stupidity related to such. No, he believed they existed - and would most definitely prove it.

His mother had not much a problem with this. She found it 'cute', quite similar to Juliet. Butler's belief and trust was unwavering towards him, as obvious. His father, though, was a different story. He had no belief for such, and the one time Artemis had spoken about it to him, advised him to do so as well. He had hesitantly heeded his advice. Now though, with a requirement of money, he had discarded it.

His plan was quite simple. Moron-proof, to be precise. (Although one can never underestimate a true moron, as he had noticed.) He would kidnap a fairy, hold it for ransom, and take gold in return. Unethical, even by his standards, but the reward would be much greater.

It wasn't as easy as it seemed. His research had unveiled that fairies were no trivial species - they couldn't be taken lightly. He had Butler, though. The finest of brain and the finest of brawn, if he did say so himself.

He still needed to get a book of the fairy's, for without it, his plan would remain incomplete. An incomplete plan could lead to failure. Gaining it was proving difficult, though. For one, where could he find a fairy?

"Artemis?" Said Butler, standing at the door that was now open. In one hand he held a letter, and in the other a knife. (For cutting carrots, of course.)

Artemis turned towards him, irritated. He didn't appreciate being interrupted while plotting.

"I presume this is important, Butler?" He said testily.

Butler nodded.

"It is. An owl arrived with a letter named to you. You'll want to read it." He handed it to him.

He mutely took it. The story itself had peaked his curiosity. He would assume it a prank, a thing Juliet adored, but Butler rarely joked around. Juliet too had learnt not to joke with anymore, anyway.

'To Artemis Fowl, 4th bedroom on the first floor, Fowl manor, Dublin' the envelope read. He was surprised by the accuracy. That accuracy should be impossible - although he did spend much of his time in his room, and so the probability of being correct was high. The thought of being spied upon occurred to him. He resolved to advise Butler to upgrade the manors security, just to be safe, once he read the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Artemis read, non-verbally. Many questions arose in his mind, but he reserved them for later.

 _Dear Mr Fowl,_  
 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment at Diagon Alley. Your Butler, Butler knows the remaining details._  
 _Term begins on 1 September._  
 _Yours sincerely,_  
Minerva McGonagall  
 _Deputy Headmistress_

He rose an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Is this a joke, Butler?"He asked, in a clipped tone.

"No. It's serious, Artemis."

Artemis believed it magic, but not to such an extent as to believe an admission letter to a magic school arrived by owl was real.

"What may be your belief for such?"

Butler paused for a moment. And another. Artemis tapped his fingers thoughtfully.

"I'm awaiting a reply."

"Your parents told me," Butler began, taking the hint. "that a letter like this might come some day." He gestured Butler to continue. "When you were born, a wizard and a witch informed them about it. After that, they placed a seal on your magic. You must've broken it."

"A seal? What was the requirement of a seal?"

Butler was hesitant in continuing.

"Apparently, you had too much magic."

"Hmm." Artemis stared at the papers. Knowing magic could be useful. "Where would this school be?"

"Scotland."

"The subjects taught?"

"As per the letter, Charms, Potions, Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy and Herbology."

The word transfiguration finalised his decision. The other skills would be useful, but transfiguration...the skill to turn anything to gold was too great to resist.

  * "Interesting..."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Kageri_Miyako and everybody else who read this story! Thanks a lot guys, it means a lot to know people are actually reading my story!
> 
> So, there are going to be a few changes to cannon;  
> 1) The Major is going to be alive  
> 2) Julius is going to stay alive.
> 
> Possibly more, but undecided. These two are definitely going to happen.
> 
> So...please comment! Comments are great motivators for writing! ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I'm trying to keep this as uncliche as possible....so, uh...well, I've got nothing. Please review if you enjoyed the chapter, reviews\kudos\bookmarks are brilliant motivators. ;-)


End file.
